


Scene 5

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [28]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, There was only one bed trope, dumb stuff, film format because i can, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Cynthia finds Curt and Owen sharing a bed. She's not happy about it.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Starkid Writes [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Scene 5

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, we had a "there was only one bed" prompt this week, and I was putting off writing my actual screenplay for class, so this happened. I 100% blame Emmelie, and you should too (I love you Emmelie, but you take responsibility for these particular shenanigans)

**Scene 5 — INT — hotel room in Paris — early morning**

_ Owen and Curt are half-laying, half-sitting in a double bed, both looking like they just woke up. Cynthia is standing at the foot of the bed staring at them, smoking a cigarette and looking very angry. _

CYNTHIA

What the fuck is going on here? You two chuckleheads seriously think you can get away with just sleeping together in a hotel,  _ while on a mission _ , and not think that’s dangerous? Let me tell you, if anyone but me has seen you two and I get HUAC on my ass, you’re both fired and in jail faster than you can say, ‘Larry Olivier looks like a lesbian laundry lady.’ I’ve stuck my neck out enough for you two, you need to learn how to be fucking careful. And sharing a hotel room is not fucking careful, it’s fucking reckless, and you need to take better care. So for the future, I do not care if you try to sneak into each other’s rooms at night, but you do not share a room, let alone a bed, and for Christ’s sake, you do  _ not _ sleep in the same room. Any idiot can walk in here! You haven’t even locked the door, they call you two the best spies, fucking hilarious.

OWEN

But Cynthia… There was only one bed.

**Author's Note:**

> There are no scenes leading up to this or following this written, but uhh, here we are, who knows, I might write a whole-ass short film about this eventually


End file.
